


【瞳耀】主观唯物主义

by izimi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izimi/pseuds/izimi
Summary: 教师节特辑，白羽瞳和展耀在办公室内干了个爽





	【瞳耀】主观唯物主义

**Author's Note:**

> warning：  
> 跳蛋  
> 半公开  
> 18R

“意义、信念、价值、信仰是世界存在的基石。”

 

展耀转了个身，深蓝色的风衣下摆在空中荡出一条优雅的弧线，每当他站在讲台上为学生授课时，沉着秀气的脸上带着别样的光彩，总能吸引住所有人的目光。

 

“  人们的认识是主观意识与客观构件之间相融合的生成过程的观点，简单地讲就是认为人的认识是意识与物质相融合而不断生成的信息交换过程。”

 

他抬手敲了敲面前的黑板，粉笔诡异的在黑板上画了个圈，最后一笔落下时发出刺耳的’吱吱‘声。抬手看了眼手腕上的表，指针已经从九点走过又多了半点，腰肢处的酸软随着久站渐渐扩散开来，台下的学生正做着笔记，展耀忍不住抬起手捂住嘴打了个小小的呵欠。

 

“唔……”

 

细小的电流震荡猝不及防穿过自己毫无防备的下体。展耀咬着牙抬头寻找那个毫无自觉的罪魁祸首。

 

早上刚刚被开拓的穴口还酸胀的紧，正经严肃的西装裤下掩藏着不能告人的秘密。白羽瞳一本正经的坐在教室最后一排，看到他目光扫过来还美滋滋冲展耀晃了晃手，银色的遥控器在灯光下泛着刺人的冷光。

 

“白羽瞳。”

 

展耀攥紧拳头，面上虽然不显，心里却恨得直咬牙，早上醒来的时候就是被白羽瞳按着腰强硬的冲进身体，连带着昨晚没做完的份今天早上一并都灌注到自己身体里面，最可恶的是他居然还趁自己不注意，将不知道从哪里弄来的跳蛋一并塞进身体里面，早上刚开始时轻微的震感不足以让展耀惊怒，脸上带着冷清的表情，仍然能够一本正经的为台下的学生授课；只是白羽瞳这性子着实不是个能够安分坐住的人，课程上了一半他就偷偷溜进教室坐在最后一排。

 

展耀的课纵使难懂，但也算是诚治大学的王牌课程，只要展耀开课基本是座无虚席，也是今天白羽瞳运气好，捡了靠近后门的最后一个座位。

 

“下课。”

 

不仅后背湿了个透彻，下半身更是泥泞不堪，展耀觉得一波波液体顺着皮肤向下流淌，深色的西装裤已经紧紧贴在大腿上面。已经有学生拿着专业书籍上来询问课程。要是往日里展耀一定会耐下性子给她们回答那些幼稚到极点的问题，但是今天体内越发激烈的震感使得他完全没有办法静下心来，前方性器被一个小小的机器已经玩弄到勃起，恍惚间他只觉得肠壁内嗡嗡的声响大到自己都能听见，他紧张的蜷缩起手指，冲着周围的学生摆了摆手。

 

“抱歉各位同学，今天临时……”

 

展耀闷哼一声，脸颊上迅速晕出一阵潮红，整齐的牙齿咬在嘴唇上，印出几道明显的齿痕。

 

“展教授，你身体不舒服吗？”

 

有个女生凑到他面前，惊得展耀向后退了一步，后背贴上一个温暖的身体，两条有力的胳膊把他牢牢锁在怀里。

 

“抱歉同学，你们展教授今天身体不太好，我就先把他带走了。”

 

不顾展耀的反对，白羽瞳拉着人就向外走，留下身后一排整齐的惊呼声。

 

“展教授，你男朋友好帅！”

 

“展教授，今天你讲的课我没听懂，不如……你来给我单独补习补习？”

 

白羽瞳熟门熟路的把人带回办公室，顺手关上门拉上周围的窗帘，阻隔一切能够窥视这间房间的视线。

 

展耀一手扶着墙，刚刚那段疾步快走几乎是要了他半条命去，总感觉那小小的跳蛋会随着自己的动作从体内滑出，他不由得夹紧了臀部，饶是如此，已经被干的松软的穴口也无法阻拦精液从身体内部滑落的脚步；他不由得庆幸自己几天穿的是条深色的裤子，弄脏也看不太出来，只是那滑腻腻的感觉从臀缝一路延伸到脚踝，缠得他心烦意乱。

 

“白羽瞳，你别太过分了……”

 

身体被连续玩弄的感觉已经称不上好与不好，精神一直紧绷在禁止自己高潮的边缘，下体却宛若失禁的感觉来回交错，磨得展耀彻底上了火，下体抵在西装裤里面硬的发疼又迟迟不能发泄出来，他扶着腰走到白羽瞳面前，大衣微微敞开口，浓重的腥膻气息透过薄薄的布料完全渗透出来。

 

“猫儿……你可真湿。”

 

白羽瞳半靠在身后的沙发上，两条腿大咧咧的分开，视线完全被藏在挺括制服下的双腿给吸引过去，只要想到展耀是如何含着自己的东西本着那张一本正经的秀气面庞给台下的学生授课，早上刚刚发泄完的欲望又抬起了头；他拍了拍自己的大腿示意展耀坐上来，结果只换来展耀一个带了三分媚意的白眼。

 

“呵。”

 

他用拇指抹了抹嘴角，试图掩藏自己那遮盖不住的笑意；展耀这会儿正背对着他，缓缓褪去那湿透的长裤，大衣随手搭在一旁的椅背上，圆润的臀型被内裤完全包裹住，一条细细的电线从内裤边缘透出，挂在柔软的腰肢上看起来色情的紧。白羽瞳忍不住站起身来，走上去扶住展耀的腰，大手毫不客气的直中目标，两半臀肉被他夹在手中来回玩弄，带着体内那不老实的跳蛋一起滚动，几次压在敏感的腺体上，迫得展耀差点儿射了出来。

 

比起白羽瞳精力十足，展耀着实已经没什么力气，连着站了两节课腿都发软，但白羽瞳这幅饿狼般的表情摆明了就是欲求不满，看着他带着渴望的眼神，展耀转过身用手揽住他的脖子，狠狠在白羽瞳鼻尖上咬了一口。

 

“最后一次。”

 

白羽瞳直接把人打横抱起放在前面的办公桌上，臀瓣一接触微凉的台面立时冰的展耀缩了缩身子。白羽瞳抬起他的腿，手腕松松捏在展耀脚踝之上，湿哒哒的手感从皮肤相接触的地方传来，他忍不住握起脚踝咬了一口上面细嫩的皮肤。些微刺痛感传来，带得脚趾忍不住蜷了起来。

 

沿着线条明晰的小腿肚亲吻，展耀感受嘴唇触碰时带来的酥麻感，这个姿势使还带着电的跳蛋直接挤压在肠道内部，连续不断的刺激快感带着身体一同不停颤抖。展耀接近高潮时面上总会带出一种略显迷离的媚态，垂下的睫毛总是不停翕动,仿若风中吹散的柳絮，伸出手能触碰又握不住般撩人。这等美色放在眼前再不吃未免有些可惜，白羽瞳匆匆扯开自己的拉链，抬手摸了把展耀的臀缝，连带着自己的精液和展耀的体液混在一起，连带内裤早就湿了个透彻，微微张开的穴口还夹着那根电线，穴肉来回吞吐试图将那侵入身体里面的异物排出来，白羽瞳伸手轻轻一拉，‘啵’的轻响，展耀身体控制不住抖了抖，性器便跟着颤抖了几下，透明的体液顺着柱头缓缓向外流淌。

 

“舒服？”

 

热情的肠肉不需多加开拓便自发缠了上来，展耀的两条长腿早就被架在白羽瞳腰间随着他的动作来回晃动，脑海里一阵眩晕，快感蜂拥袭来几乎占据了展耀所有的思绪，急促的喘息从口腔之中溢出，临近高潮的时候他总爱去寻白羽瞳的唇瓣，似乎只有在唇齿交融时才能获得完整的快感。白羽瞳爱极了他这时的主动，下半身自是毫不留情的攻城略地，直到成功征服下最后一座城池，才满意的鸣金收兵。

 

余韵总是绵长又缠人，这会儿展耀只把在白羽瞳身上不肯松手，喉咙间细微的咕哝声带着略显急促的喘息带着勾人的尾音萦绕在白羽瞳耳畔挥之不去，似乎是感受到身体内部的凶器再度跃跃欲试，展耀才有些畏缩的收回手臂，试图逃开再次被捕猎的命运。

 

“展教授？展教授？”

 

门口传来清脆的敲门声，似乎是有学生在门口来回徘徊，看到窗户上不停闪现的人影，展耀猛然收缩身体，几乎把白羽瞳整个困死在自己身体里。

 

白羽瞳凑上前叼住那已经红透的耳廓舔了舔：“展教授……你再不出声，他们可就要进来了。”

 

“不……”

 

最后的话语被白羽瞳的吻终止在两人的口中，展耀恍惚间只剩下最后一个想法。

 

下次来上班时，一定要换张新桌子，这张总是咯吱响，太烦人了。

 

 

 


End file.
